If Only For A Moment
by oXLoveMeXHateMeXo
Summary: After a break up with Beck, Jade moves on with her life. 10 years later, she's a lead role in a musical; and is falling for the co-lead. Problem? He's engaged. Bigger problem? To an old frienemy. Even bigger problem? She finds out he's her ex-boyfriend!


**A.N: Hello everyone, I'm back! I was debating which story I should start next, and I thought long and hard, so this is what I decided. There aren't many Victorious fics, so I thought 'HEY! I can write one!' At first, I didn't know what and who to write about; so I thought about it, and Jade is an AWESOME character! So this is basically Jade, and her falling for Beck ALL OVER AGAIN! THIS STORY DOES NOT CONTAIN TORI BASHING!**

Just another school day at Hollywood Arts, if it weren't for all the screaming and death threats between the 'hottest' couple Jade West and Beck Oliver. How did it all start? Well, long story short, Beck and Tori got leads AGAIN. They had to do a kiss scene, and it ended up lasting longer than either anyone had thought.

Beck entered the hallways trying to avoid his girlfriend as much as possible. But to no avail, he turned around to face her, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

Jade had a deadly glare and fire burning in her eyes, but was taken aback by his proposal. In an instant she yelled back, "MY PROBLEM? WHAT IS MY PROBLEM?"

Beck rolled his eyes and bellowed in an exasperated tone, "YEAH! YOU'RE ALWAYS YELLING AT ME AND ACCUSING ME OF-"

"OH! SO THIS IS MY ENTIRE FAULT?" Jade countered with the same amount of energy.

"Hmm…where'd you get that idea?" Beck smirked and Jade glared at his tone of sarcasm. Surely, if looks could kill he'd be dead.

"I can't believe you're acting like this!"

"I was just acting!"

This was where all HELL broke loose, "Just acting? I'm pretty sure the script said "kiss" not full blown make out!" Jade began to punch and kick all the lockers while screaming at the top of her lungs. Neither of them noticed that they drew a crowd; they were so into their argument, they didn't hear people gossiping.

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Hmm...let me see, boyfriend makes out with a girl that his girlfriend despises with a burning passion, yeah that'll piss off any girl!" Jade's anger grew stronger and stronger. Was he REALLY that clueless?

She chose to ignore the "HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE!" comment which she assumed was Tori. Ah, hell who cared?

"I was playing a role! You're just being dramatic!"

"I'm being dramatic? You could've given her a QUICK kiss! Like the first time, but NO you went all out!"

Then all of a sudden, Beck's shoulders seemed to soften. Although you could tell he was still upset that Jade didn't seem to stop pushing the subject, you could also tell he seemed to grasp what was going on. He continued to stare at her for a matter of minutes until finally, in a curious tone, "What are you jealous…?" He had known Jade was the jealous type, but he also knew, or so he thought, she was also the type to ignore it.

Now it was Jade's turn to just stare, she was lost. Was she jealous? She had a feeling she was, but…she was unsure. Her eyes seemed to soften for a mere second and then came back with flames. "I…" She croaked in a raspy voice. What was wrong with her?

"What? You what Jade?" Jade flinched at his tone, it sounded so desperate for an answer. But also very angry.

Before Jade realized what she was doing she screamed at him, "I HATE YOU!" Everyone gasped in shock, and she quickly regained her composure and decided she needed to escape. Hastily recoiled by running out the front door.

She ran to the only place she felt safe at, her house. Not even bothering to acknowledge her parents existence, she excused herself to her room and locked the door tight. She cried herself to sleep, hoping it was all a dream…no a nightmare, and tomorrow would be just another school day. If only for a moment, that'd be true.

_PREVIEW!_

_Jade P.O.V_

_10 years later…_

_See, here is the thing after the big break up I had with Beck, I realized it's time to move on with my life. I dropped out of Hollywood Arts and went straight for the theatre. Musical theatre, YES I CAN SING, which most people would've not believed me, but I showed them. I landed a few leads here and there, did a tour somewhere around the world blah blah, yada yada. Anyways, the point, I'm doing great; maybe even better than before…never mind. But here's when things get complicated, I've been lately having a crush on my co-lead; my "counterpart" Oliver. So what's the problem? Well…he's engaged…_


End file.
